Zutto
Zutto (ずっと) by Tomohisa Sako (also known as the nico nico douga singer ShounenThttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Kimi_to_Boku_episodes) Zutto is the opening theme for Kimi to Boku 2. Romanized Lyrics Asa no saka michi kuraru sono saki ni mujakini warau kimi wo mitsuketa 'Ohayou' te, hitogoto ga kyou mo ienaku te doushite kimi ni wa futsu no boku ja, irarenai n daro? Zutto kimi ga, kimi dake ga afureteru yo mou kono kimochi osaekirenai yo iitai dakedo, ienai dayo kimi ga mabushisugi te Motto kimi no sugu soba de waraeru you ni, kokoro no nakade sou negatteru yo itsuno hi ga, kimi dake ni kono omoi ga todoku to ii na Mune ga takanaru, kyuu da saka michi wo mujakini warau kimi ga iru kara Ima kimi wa, donna fuu ni boku ga mieteruno? me to me ga au tabi hazukashii kedo ureshiku naru n da Zutto kimi ni, kimi dake ni shite hoshi ku te mada kono kimochi fukurande yuku yo ienai dakedo, iitai dayo kimi to waraitakutte Kitto boku ga, boku no mama waraeru youni kokoro no nakade sou negatteru yo itsuno hi ga, kimi dake ni kono omoi ga todoku to ii na Itsuka kimi to te wo tsunagou kimi ni misetai basho ga aru yo zutto egaku, kimi to no boku hajimete, kimi wo mita ano toki kara Zutto kimi ga, kimi dake ga afureteru yo mou kono kimochi wo saekirenai yo iitai dakedo, ienai dayo kimi ga mabushisugi te Motto kimi no sugu soba de waraeru you ni, kokoro no nakade sou negatteru no itsuno hi ga, kimi dake ni kono omoi ga todoku to ii na Hi mo ataru, saka michi de mata kyou mo, kimi wo mitsuketa Special-secret English Lyrics In the morning, as I walked down the slope I found you among the crowd, laughing innocently “Good morning,” I couldn’t say that one line yet again today Why can’t I act normally in front of you? My mind is always filled with you and only you I can’t hold back these feelings anymore I want to tell you about it, but I can’t say it Because you’re way too dazzling Closer, for me to be able to laugh right beside you I’m wishing in my heart That someday, my feelings can be conveyed Just to you Even if it’s a steep slope that makes my heart beat faster You are walking on it and laughing innocently How do I look in your eyes right now? Each time our eyes meet I feel abashed but happy at the same time I always want you and only you to know more about me These feelings are welling up in my chest again I can’t say it, but I want to Because I wish we could be laughing together Surely, for me to be smiling while staying just the way I am I’m wishing in my heart That someday, my feelings can be conveyed Just to you Someday, I want to hold your hand There’s a place that I want to bring you to I’m always imagining myself with you Ever since the moment I first saw you My mind is always filled with you and only you I can’t hold back these feelings anymore I want to tell you about it, but I can’t say it Because you’re way too dazzling Closer, for me to be able to laugh right beside you I’m wishing in my heart That someday, my feelings can be conveyed Just to you As the sun shines onto the slope Today, I found you again Kanji Lyrics 朝の坂道 下るその先に 無邪気に笑う 君を見つけた 「おはよう」って 一言が 今日も言えなくて どうして君には 普通の僕じゃいられないんだろう ずっと 君が君だけが溢れてるよ もうこの気持ち抑えきれないよ 言いたいんだけど 言えないんだよ 君がまぶしすぎて もっと 君のすぐそばで笑えるように 心の中でそう願ってるよ いつの日か 君だけに この想いが 届くといいな 胸が高鳴る 急な坂道も 無邪気に笑う 君がいるから 今 君は どんな風に 僕が見えてるの 目と目が合うたび 恥ずかしいけど嬉しくなるんだ ずっと 君に君だけに知ってほしくて またこの気持ち膨らんでゆくよ 言えないんだけど 言いたいんだよ 君と笑いたくて きっと 僕が僕のまま笑えるように 心の中でそう願ってるよ いつの日か 君だけに この想いが 届くといいな いつか君と手をつなごう 君に見せたい場所があるよ ずっと描く君との僕 初めて君を見たあの時から ずっと 君が君だけが溢れてるよ もうこの気持ち抑えきれないよ 言いたいんだけど 言えないんだよ 君がまぶしすぎて もっと 君のすぐそばで笑えるように 心の中でそう願ってるよ いつの日か 君だけに この想いが 届くといいな 陽のあたる坂道で また今日も 君を見つけた